bibledatafandomcom-20200215-history
Gospel of John
This article is about The Gospel. You may be looking for or another . Back to the | | Forward to the The John is one of the The Gospel of John also known as The Book of John or simply John is the fourth book of the , and the forty-third book of the . It is written by the as one of the four and gives historical accounts of 's actions and miracles on Earth from his perspective. The Gospel of John does not document several accounts, that all three other gospels includes, and documents events only found in that Gospel. For example, John is one of the two gospels that does not include any account of Jesus's birth or nativity, the other being the . John's Gospel has a focus more on the divinity of Jesus Christ and His status as being both man and God. John begins his Gospel by documenting the existence and involvement of Jesus during and by introducing and his ministry. Authorship Purpose The Gospel of John was written by John the Apostle. John wrote his gospel in order that people reading it would believe that Jesus Christ was the Messiah John 20:31. It is very evident that John wrote his Gospel with a larger emphasis on the miracles and actions that showed Jesus as God's son compared to other Gospels with much more of a historical emphasis. For example, John's gospel is the only one to document Jesus first miracle John 2:12. The Gospel also does not document any major events in Jesus's life before His ministry. While the book does discuss the Resurrection and the second miraculous catch of fish, it does not discuss other post-death actions of Jesus. There were several miracles, John did not record John 20:30 as he suggested they were so numerous the "whole world not even have room"↑ , metaphorically. Self-Mentioning John is written with a more specific focus and mentioning of the author, the apostle John. John often refers to himself as "the disciple whom Jesus loved" and in the book identifies himself with him↑ . The first usage of this self-mentioning phrase was when Jesus revealed to his disciple that he would be betrayed by of the . During this the literary work mentions that the "disciple whom Jesus loved" was reclining next to him John 13:23. This account then goes on to describe of how that disciple leans on Jesus's chest and ask who the traitor would be John 13:25. Another reference to "the one Jesus loved" is when Jesus was experiencing , he gave the duty of caring for his to him John 19:26. This self-reference is used again when discovering Jesus was not in his tomb, went to the loved disciple and John 20:2. This account goes on to detail that when the two disciples ran for the tomb, the loved one outran Peter John 20:4 and went in and inspected the tomb first John 20:5. Later when Jesus reappears to his disciples it is this loved disciple John that first exclaims that it is the LORD visiting them John 21:7. John also follows along when Jesus and Peter have a conversation John 21:20 about the status of John after Christ would leave John 21:21-22.This phrase was used not in pride or self-promotion of the author or that disciple, but rather in humility and choosing to remain anonymous only mentioning the relationship with Jesus. John also declares his eyewitnessing of multiple of the accounts John 19:35, testifying the knowledge of the truth. Based on the explicit identification of the author as this discipleJohn 21:24 and the amount of times in which John's actions are mentioned in more detail than others, this affirms John's authorship of this Gospel. There is not any explicit mention in the work being authored by John. Genre As the other four gospels John is a historical account. Compared to the other three gospels, John is less concerned about a synopsis of Jesus's life and actions, but rather His miracles and teaching that demonstrate His divinity. Not all of the miracles of Jesus are documented, because of the large amountJohn 21:25(several of these are written in other Gospels some are not recorded in the Bible at all). No other literary genre is included in the Book of John other than the infrequent and indirect quoting of prophecies, poetry, and (laws were usually referenced in dialogue). Compared to most biblical historical accounts, John's gospel includes heavy amounts of dialogue.The dialogue in itself contains many quotes exchanged between various people. This Gospel also does not include any large portions of Jesus's sermons or prolonged writings of dialogue. The dialogue gives the teachings of Jesus and shows the curiosity of the Disciples, and the refutations of the Jewish leadership such as the Pharisees. Accompanying the dialogue is varied length of pure historical documentation. Verses